1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of automatically updating a datum and a related protocol system, and more particularly, to a method of automatically updating a datum via wireless transmission and a related protocol system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional wireless mouse has a corresponding wireless transceiver disposed on the computer host. The wireless mouse can transmit coordinates to the computer host via the wireless transceiver when the wireless mouse is located within an effective range of the wireless transceiver, so as to drive the computer host to execute the corresponding application program. The conventional wireless mouse can adjust lots of parameters, such as illumination adjustment of light emitting diode, scintillating frequency of the light emitting diode, click definition of the button, macro definition of the button, or definition of button assembly. The above-mentioned setting of the wireless mouse can be rapidly adjusted by updating the parameters. Generally, a conventional parameter updating method is transmitting updated datum in a wire transmission manner, which has complicated procedures and does not conform to convenient market demand of the consumer electronic product. Therefore, design of a signal transmission method capable of rapidly updating parameter or firmware information and a related electronic product is an important issue in the consumer electronic industry.